gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Rachel Berry
Rachel Berry is a fictional character in the TV series: Glee. She is the daughter of two gay men, Hiram and Leroy.Pilot She is active on MySpace,Pilot and is Jewish.Preggers Biography She is one of the Glee kids, and considered unpopular. She is enemies with Quinn Fabray and the rest of the Cheerios. Rachel is extremely talented, and knows it. She often feels unappreciated by Mr. Schuester and the other members of Glee. Rachel has strong feelings for Finn, and is convinced he returns them (which is true). Season One Rachel's introduction into the series was during the Pilot, in which she got the school's previous Glee teacher, Sandy Ryerson fired for inappropriately touching a male student (and not giving her a solo). Right off the bat, Rachel's diva personality shines through as she details how she had won her first dance contest while still a baby. When Will Schuester holds auditions, Rachel performs the piece "On my Own" from Les Miserables. Once rehearsals start, she immediately begins to grow weary on the minds and tempers of the others, becoming easily angered for not getting her way and for not have better music selections. However, she seems to lighten up when Finn Hudson joins. With his skilled singing abilities and good looks, Rachel finds herself immensely attracted to him, and when he tries to leave, works hard to convince him to stay, knowing that he really does like Glee but is afraid of being bullied by the rest of the school. Personality If Mercedes is considered a diva, Rachel could only be called the grandmother of them all. Overbearing, hyperactive, self-involved, egotistical and shrew, Rachel can often come off as one of the more annoying girls in the Glee Club, something all the other members have said at one point or another. Since supposedly winning her first competition while still in diapers, Rachel's one true desire is to become a famous singing star and she has spent ever moment of her life, obsessively going for that goal. She is so energized by her ambition, that Rachel often speaks at a rapid pace, and without any tact to what she says. Rachel can also be manipulative in her actions, such as getting the previous glee teacher fired when she didn't get a solo. Ironically, she has difficult seeing when other people are manipulating her, such as when Kurt gave her bad advise to gain Finn's attention. She is easily angered for not getting her way, and at such occasions, she will leave the room with in a dramatic huff. Yet despite her less than appealing tendencies, Rachel is not a bad person. Deep down, like so many other teens, she only wishes to be loved and to have friends. When others are hurting or feeling rejected, Rachel often is willing to come to their side and offer them help, even if the manner in which she does it, is less than smooth. Such an example being to offer Quinn her support and friendship, when she found out she was pregnant was kicked off the Cheerleading team, despite all the years of emotional torment that Quinn put Rachel through over the years. Rachel's romantic feelings towards certain people, like her core personality, can be somewhat scary. Upon meeting and singing with Finn for the first time, she became obviously enamored, causing Finn to become obviously fearful for his safety as she sang to him. However, despite her overbearing nature, Finn found himself attracted to her "Swim Fan" personality. Rachel also became attracted to Will at one point, after they sang a duet ballad together, and like Finn, Will became afraid, but for very different reasons. Relationships Noah "Puck" Puckerman They started dating because of Puck's mother's desire for him to date a girl who is Jewish and a mysterious dream. But Rachel ended the relationship because she still has feelings for Finn. She admitted that the reason she agreed to date him was because she thought it would make Finn jealous. Rachel then offered Puck to be friends again but Puck turned her down, claiming they had never been friends in the first place. Finn Hudson Finn and Rachel have an extremely complicated relationship. They are both talented singers and members of the Glee club. Once during practice they kissed for the first time. Their relationship however is complicated by the fact that Finn thinks that his girlfriend Quinn is pregnant with his child. They kissed a second time when Finn wanted to convince Rachel to rejoin the Glee Club. Rachel said yes to Puck because she thought that it would make Finn jealous. Finn told Quinn that sometimes he wished she could be more like Rachel, looking out for others. But Finn seems loyal to Quinn now, leaving Rachel feeling hopeless about her wish to be his girlfriend. Will Schuester Rachel, his student, had a quite large crush on him for most of the episode "Ballads". She gave him a tie, and cleaned and cooked in his house. Will was annoyed and stressed about her innappropriate behavior and tried a variety of methods to tell her he wasn't interested, such as in song, before telling her directly. References Category:Characters Category:New Directions members Category:Article stubs Category:Jews